fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Xero toxin32
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan GMA Created Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Xero toxin32 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kuro Selas (Talk) 01:49, March 25, 2011 Hey Hey Don't need to put all the information about you people are going to think you are weird or something anyways, welcome just like Kuro said and oh stop by and say hello to your fellow users/staff. -Kuro (Boss) -Me (Second-in-command) -Shinigamisasori -Tituiambardock (Offical Grammer Checker guy) -WSBK (Unknown yet Kuro's friend) and well thats all for now. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 02:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Dizz First off, welcome (the first message was an automatic message sent by the wiki in my name so I take this chance to welcome you myself) my name is Leandro, but you can call me Kuro Selas, Kuro, Selas or Leandro lol. You seem to be very nice so I can already tell it's going to be good to have you here. Well regarding your question. You can have as many infoboxes as you want in a page, but one would be just fine..oh that was not the question...=P Well an infobox only supports up to 11 rows (10 plus one to be more precise) so if you want I can create a new infobox/template for Yuri. Sorry for taking so long to answer but I just got home. If you need anything just let me know. Best regards Kuro Selas 20:36, March 25, 2011 (UTC) By the way your avatar looks great! Best regards Kuro Selas 21:12, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yah i know she is totally hot lol, anyways lol, well Selas, yah can you create one with like 20 lol to much? Sorry i picky about my work. And thank-chuus ^^. Name ' '''Alias ' Name Meaning Species Gender Age Birth of Origin Birthdate Weapons Weapon/Fighting Style Weapon Names Element Nature Element Weakness Pact Summoning Weight/ Height Organizations Occupations Aura Type Abilities Techniques/Spells but this is all i wanted on the info box ディジーエンジェル 22:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) You also want a place for an image right? best regards Kuro Selas 22:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) oH YES ALMOST FORGOT THAT LOL. sorry about the capys. ディジーエンジェル 22:11, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Well the template is here what do you think? I wanted to ask you what's the difference between weapons and weapon names. And what do you mean by Birth of Origin. (I'm a little confused here, sorry) I would suggest replacing Element Nature by Element affinity what do you think? Best regards Kuro Selas 22:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay first questiony The reason why i keep those serprete is because the (weapon) just tells what they are orginally like Ex. Katana while weapon name gives it a proper name like - Sakyua Haruno (Cherry Blossoms) katana amd besides that most of the weapons in the story are charged with special properties. Element Affinity would be good either way lol. and the template looks wonderful. ディジーエンジェル 22:39, March 25, 2011 (UTC) okay the page is messed up i say it for like a brif second and it just disappeared.....ディジーエンジェル 22:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC)Kuro Selas 22:58, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm I see thanks for the explanation. I'm glad you liked it. If I can help with anything else let me know. Best Regards Kuro Selas 22:45, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Which page? Kuro Selas 22:45, March 25, 2011 (UTC) The template page. I can't see it anymore. ディジーエンジェル 22:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Try now. Kuro Selas 22:51, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanky-Chuus ^^ ディジーエンジェル 22:53, March 25, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. By any chance do you know if Soul is coming to the wiki today? I have some new thing I wanted to show him. Best regards Soul-Kun hold on , ....he's at the store right now he should be back shortly. ディジーエンジェル 23:00, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh i forgot to anwser the other question the birth of orgin am i right? What i mean by that is what plane/world they were born in like .... Ex. Yuri Birth Of Orgin: Mortal Realm- Japan,Kyoto ディジーエンジェル 23:06, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh Birth Origin. Ok now I understand. =) Kuro Selas 23:26, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yahoo. ^^ (My way of saying yah) ディジーエンジェル 23:28, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Grammar Check-Up Guy Hey, my name is TitaniumBardock, and I'm the, you guessed it, Grammar Check-Up Guy. If ya got any pages that need to be checked up, let me know, I'd be more than happy to do so, 'cause it's mah job. My slogan is my signature. By the way, welcome to the wiki, and we are glad to have ya here! Your Mistake is my Job Intake 00:27, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Thankies ^^ ディジーエンジェル 12:52, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll check everything for ya. No problem. Your Mistake is my Job Intake 18:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thankies.ディジーエンジェル 20:56, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Soul Hello Chealsea How are you? I haven't seen Soul in a while is everything alright with him? Say hi for me will you? Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 14:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Yah he just moved into a new building near where i live which i think is like 6km away from his old house, which wasn't to bad though we had to move alot of stuff by ourselves they couldn't pay for movers becaue it was like 3000 euro which is alot of money in usa so yah he just got settle in moving stuff around here and there. So anyways he said hi and that he will work x2 we he gets internet. - Xerotoxin Hello Inane X) I'm Portuguese so I also have euros here XP. Say hi to him and tell him I hope he comes back soon. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 21:15, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Yah his family about had a heart attack when they hear that so, yah they are almost done like i said....ディジーエンジェル 19:28, May 29, 2011 (UTC)